


The Adoption

by dr_daddy_cullen



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-30 09:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_daddy_cullen/pseuds/dr_daddy_cullen
Summary: A little drabble based on a tumblr post in which Bella decides to ask Rosalie and Emmett to adopt her baby. Set in Breaking Dawn.





	The Adoption

I had been mulling it over in my head for some time. I knew it was the right decision, I just didn’t know if Edward would agree.   
I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, every pair of honey-golden eyes turned on me silently questioning. They were worried about.  
“Please,” I started quietly, “could Edward and I have a moment alone?” I hated to ask, hated the idea that I might be putting them out in some way, although I knew they would never mind anything I asked for. They all nodded and silently moved out of the room.   
Edward was by my side in a moment. His eyes scanning my face for any hint of trouble, his cold hands on mine.   
"What is it, love?"  
"Edward, I don't want this baby." Hope flashed through his eyes. Hope that I had changed my mind, that he could abort it before it had a chance to hurt me anymore. I carried on before that hope could swell.  
“I don’t want to get rid of it.” There was confusion now. He didn’t understand what I was asking for.   
“Bella, love, you don’t need to be brave. No one will think less of you for choice. This creature could hurt you, no one knows what harm it could do. I’ll get Carlisle. He’ll get it out of you. You’ll be safe, don’t be scared.” He reassured in his smooth velvet voice.   
I moved my hand out for under his and shifted away from him silently. He needed to understand what I was asking and that I was being serious.   
"No, Edward," I said, solemnly, "I won't kill him. I just don't want to be a mum. All my life I have been the parent. I looked after Renee and as soon as I could add up I was making sure the bills were paid, by the time I was 12 I was making sure we had groceries. When I came to Forks I cooked and cleaned and shopped for Charlie because if I didn't he would have just eaten at the diner. That isn't the life I want now. I'm done being the parent. I want my life, my immortal life, with you. Travelling, studying, doing whatever we want for eternity. But I won’t kill this baby.”  
I saw the understanding in his eyes. I knew he understood my reasoning even if he still didn't quite understand what I wanted.  
“Esme has you and your siblings,” I continued, “but Rosalie… Rosalie doesn’t and I know what she would want more than anything is this baby. Let Rose and Emmett have it. Let them be parents. I know they want to be and they could do a far better job because they would want it, and I.. don’t.” I paused at the end. It felt heartless to admit it but it was true. I didn’t want a baby, I never had. But Rosalie would kill, literally, for a baby if she could have her own. And I didn’t know what this baby I would have would be but I knew in my heart whatever it was she would love it far more than I was capable of.   
“Bella, you don’t have to do that.”  
“I want to,” and I did. I didn’t want to kill him, or it or she, I just didn’t want to look after it myself. I could be a great aunt, but a parent? No.   
There was a moment of silence between us, quite a contemplation. Finally, Edward raised his head and looked at me again. With his golden eyes boring into my soul he nodded his head.  
"Ok, my love."  
“Are you ok with that?” I asked suddenly unsure of myself.   
“Of course I am, Bella. I may be over 100 years old but in my soul,” he flashed his crooked grin there, “I will always be 17. And I want whatever you want. Travelling together, just us, no deathly threats or hunting vampires after us..” he sighed in relief, “well that my love sounds like heaven.”  
I smiled and he wrapped me in his cold, stone embrace. He breathed in deeply the scent of my hair and whispered his love for me.   
“Call the others in,” I said as we met each other’s eyes again, feeling happier and lighter than we had since we had left the island.   
The others slowly started to wander back in. I knew they had most likely heard what we had said but their faces didn’t show it.   
"Rosalie, Emmett," I started, "I want you to have this baby. Be his parents, look after him love him. Honestly, I don't want to. But you can. You can be parents if you want to be."  
Rosalie's entire face lit up. I saw her clutch hard at Emmett's hand and he grinned his childish, dimpled grin.  
“Of course we will Bella, of course!” She grabbed my hands, her eyes pleading with mine. “I will love and cherish and care for this baby forever Bella, I promise you.” She was in earnest, but I had never doubted she would be. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her.  
Carlisle coughed, “I hate to interrupt ladies, but there is still the matter of delivering. The baby is strong and growing fast. There is the chance your heart will give up before you can deliver.” Rosalie’s face fell and Edward had that crumpled look on it. The reminder had pierced his chest at the thought of losing me and I knew that.  
"I know, but I'll hold on as long as I can and if I can't hold on any longer deliver the baby and change me," I knew it might not be as simple as that and I knew by the look on Carlisle's face he knew it too. "I will make it. I will hang on," I reassured my family. I had to hold on as long as possible.  
Rosalie came to sit by me on the plush couch. Taking my hand in hers she said, “are you sure about this Bella?” I nodded.   
“The only thing I’ve ever been more certain of is Edward.”  
“Then know this, you are giving me the greatest gift of all eternity.”


End file.
